Desierto
by Lissy Aquarius
Summary: Era el desierto, eterno e inmutable, lo único que podía lograr que Sasori pensara y recordara en aquella parte de su humanidad que aún no había podido eliminar.


_Para Daniel, que comprende y comparte mi trauma por 'Naruto'. Te quiero mucho, niño pervertido._

**o-o-o**

**Desierto.**

Quizá era el constante parloteo de Deidara el que le estaba despertando instintos asesinos a Sasori. El rubio no parecía callarse con nada a pesar de que el marionetista había dejado de contestarle hace muchos kilómetros. Pero Deidara continuaba hablando, haciendo a veces pequeñas figurillas de arcilla y haciéndolas explotar como fuegos artificiales. En esas ocasiones, Sasori si le reprochaba el hecho de que estuviera revelando su posición con sus estúpidos jueguitos, pero evidentemente a Deidara le divertía la posibilidad de hacer explotar algo más que figuras de arcilla.

Habían atravesado gran parte del desierto con ese mismo esquema: Deidara hablando y riendo por tonterías, Sasori meditando y echándole miradas furtivas al Kazekage que yacía en una de las creaciones de su compañero de equipo. Había sido tan fácil obtener a ese Jinchiruuki, que ambos se habían aburrido. Curiosamente, a Deidara ni siquiera le importaba el hecho de haber perdido un brazo en su misión y lo único que había musitado era un "carajo" cuando se dio cuenta de que ese detalle le disminuía su 'productividad'. Sasori simplemente le había dicho "idiota", pero era por haberlo hecho esperar. ¿No se daba cuenta de lo mucho que se aburría esperando, que en ese momento él podría estar haciendo otra de sus hermosas marionetas?

El desierto seguía presentándose infinito ante ellos. Evidentemente, a Sasori le daba igual aquel sol que se posaba siniestro sobre sus cabezas y la arena no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Después de todo, él había crecido en un lugar donde convivir con la arena era tan cotidiano como respirar. Deidara si se quejaba, pero Deidara solía quejarse de todo así que no le importaba.

El marionetista de Akatsuki no podía negar que volver a la Aldea de la Arena, después de 20 años, le había producido una especie de sentimiento que él ya no debería experimentar. Es cierto que él ni siquiera había entrado, pero contemplar a su Aldea desde la entrada le había hecho recordar. Era muy joven cuando se había marchado y aunque el tiempo no había pasado por su aspecto físico, no podía evitar que los recuerdos se acumulasen y detestaba esa parte de él; odiaba verse a sí mismo como el humano que fue. O era. En realidad, ni él mismo lo sabía. No era una marioneta, pero tampoco era un humano. ¿Qué era en realidad, en qué se había convertido en estos veinte años?

Ciertamente, hacía tiempo que no contemplaba su reflejo en el espejo. Nunca había tenido la curiosidad de mirarse a los ojos para percatarse si aún tenía algún resquicio de la débil y estúpida humanidad de la que aún no encontraba cómo deshacerse.

La última vez que alguien lo había mirado como en realidad era, fue curiosamente uno de los líderes que antecedía al actual Kazekage. Ah, que delicioso era recordar ese pelea. El Tercer Kazekage había opuesto tal resistencia, que incluso Sasori podía afirmar que se había divertido; sobre todo cuando usó su verdadero cuerpo. El Tercero lo había mirado horrorizado y había musitado su nombre. «Sí, soy yo», había contestado y sonreído maliciosamente.

Una vez, su abuela Chiyo le había contado de la fuerza de aquel hombre, del hombre que lideraba la Aldea de la Arena; incluso en una ocasión lo había visto cuando había acompañado a su abuela en una de esas juntas donde constantemente era requerida. Se decía de él que era increíblemente fuerte, astuto y un líder nato. Quería lo mejor para su pueblo, aunque eso significara sacrificar al pueblo. «¿No es así, Tercero?»; el aludido había hecho una mueca de dolor y a disculparse por la muerte de los padres de Sasori. Éste último incluso enarcó una ceja y le ordenó callar.

—¿Cree que he venido a cobrar venganza por mis padres, Kazekage? —le dijo sardónicamente—. Ellos fueron lo bastante inútiles como para dejarse asesinar, yo no tengo porque hacer lo que ellos no hicieron.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —había espetado el hombre.

Pero Sasori no tenía tiempo para seguir escuchando estupideces. No le gustaba que una simple pelea le hiciera perder el tiempo, así que comenzó con sus certeros ataques, procurando no dañar el cuerpo de su adversario o eso arruinaría sus planes. Después de recuperarse de la impresión, el Tercero también comenzó a defenderse y a luchar, a aferrarse a su vida como Sasori esperaba que hiciera.

Sin embargo, Sasori había sido más hábil. Fue un simple roce de una espada lo que hirió al Kazekage y el marionetista exiliado tomó asiento tranquilamente. El hombre lo miró confundido, exclamando que aún no había ganado.

—Es inútil. El veneno de mi espada ha penetrado en tu cuerpo y te destruirá. Comenzarás a agonizar en unos minutos y morirás pronto. ¿No me dejarás contemplar el espectáculo con tranquilidad?

El Kazekage había soltado un gran insulto y después, como si Sasori fuera un profeta, una hilera de sangre se escurrió de los labios del líder de la Arena. Sasori, con el del eterno rostro infantil, rió y se acercó a él. Las convulsiones habían comenzado a apoderarse del Kazekage y el chico reía.

—Tú…

—No se preocupe, Kazekage. Lo cuidaré como mi trofeo más valioso.

La vida del hombre se había apagado tan fugazmente como Sasori se lo había prometido. Recogió su cuerpo inerte y que comenzaba a enfriarse y lo transportó con cuidado, justo como le había prometido. Iba a ser una marioneta perfecta. Su cuerpo contenía técnicas secretas y él se encargaría de aprovecharlas, ¡qué magnífica adquisición había hecho!

El cadáver del Tercero pronto se convirtió en una marioneta más que se añadía a su colección. Por eso amaba ser marionetista y por eso él mismo se había convertido en una. La posibilidad de perdurar, la vida eterna que tanto se jactaba Orochimaru de haber conseguido con estúpidos y fallidos experimentos; Sasori la había obtenido fácilmente gracias a sus marionetas. Ahora sólo faltaba deshacerse de esa humanidad, de esa incomodidad que le producía ver el cuerpo inconsciente de aquel humano que Deidara llevaba en una de sus creaciones.

El desierto seguía ante ellos, tan imperturbable e inmutable como siempre. Pequeños remolinos de aire y arena se formaban por momentos, para después quedar apaciguados y todo quedaba justo como antes. Era precisamente eso lo que envidiaba Sasori. Al desierto no le importaban los que caminaran sobre él, podría mostrarse increíblemente cruel o benevolente según le placiera, las huellas de sus inquilinos también se borraban con al instante, eliminando cualquier rastro de que alguna vez hubieran existido; el desierto no era _humano. _Era simplemente el mismo, desde tiempos antiquísimos.

—Maestro Sasori, ha estado demasiado callado, ¿quiere que le enseñe una de mis recientes creaciones? —Y Deidara le enseñó la escultura que había hecho de él, un monito de arcilla idéntico a Sasori que explotó en unos segundos.

El rubio se carcajeó y Sasori sólo maldijo por lo bajo. Miró de soslayo a Deidara y pensó que si aquel insistía en molestarlo, pronto se uniría a su colección. Al menos así ya no tendría que escucharlo más.

**Fin.**

o-o-o-o-o-o

**N/A:** Y traté inútilmente de no incluir a Deidara en el fic, pero nada más no me salía. Obviamente identificaron esta parte de la historia, cuando Sasori y Deidara van por el camino antes de que Kankorou los interrumpa. Tanto trayecto, había que pensar en algo, ¿no?

Sus comentarios son muy bien recibidos y debidamente agradecidos :)


End file.
